thecyclonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter
Dexter is one the Lyore leaders. He is considered to be the main leader of the Lyore. Dexter is very talkative, and possessive. He is the oldest vampire, and is considered to be the strongest. Biography Dexter was born in 1454 BC during March. It is believed that he was born in Italy. During his early life, Dexter bloomed quickly. He become a strong leader, and powerful vampire without much trouble. Dexter met Zeus and Kent a few decades after becoming a vampire, and soon created the Lyore. He met his wife, Cara, during a war with the ruling vampire family at the time. When the Lyore won, Dexter took Cara and married her. Since then they have been together, expect when Cara betrayed Dexter and Dexter's daughter, Carlislese. Read more about his life below. Trader's Tear In Trader's Tear, Dexter is present in the first few months of Callen's birth as a vampire. Dexter has given Callen multiply missions at this time. Though Callen sees Dexter as a friend, Dexter still gives Callen orders. One order is to turn the brother Ivan and Adric, which come back to haunt Callen. Dexter reappears in Trader's Tear when he is meeting the young Cara for the first time. Kypton is telling the story about how Dexter and Cara meet for the first time. At the time, the Lyore was fighting with the other ruling vampire family- the Russian Coven. The Lyore, at the time was young, hated the way the Russian Coven was ruling. So a battle ensued. During the battle, Dexter found a broken human Cara in the arms of the leader. The leader nearly drained Cara, leaving her bleeding and near death. Dexter turned her once he found her. Though this didn't mean Cara was happy with Dexter. Dexter saw Cara once she was caught after causing a problem. Once he saw her again, everything changed. Dexter took Cara underneath his wing, asking for her hand in marriage. It took Cara a while to answer, but eventually she said yes. Ever since then Dexter has made sure to please Cara and take care of her every second he had. Dexter continues to appear in Trader's Tear when he meets Charlie for the first time ever. When he meets Charlie, he is kind--- at first. Though when he puts Charlie through his test, Dexter didn't look back. Meeting Charlie might have been a mistake for Dexter, or she might have been a choice. Either way Dexter finds himself attached to her. Throughout Trader's Tear, Dexter continues to show up around Charlie. Strengthening his bond for her every single time. Helping Heck Dexter first appears in Helping Heck at Charlie and Kypton's wedding. He has surprised the young couple with his appearance. Charlie seems to take to him more then Kypton does. At Charlie and Kypton's wedding, Dexter dances with Charlie. Making their bond even stronger. He reappears back in his home in Latina, Italy. Here he continues his hobby of reading scrolls and books, learning by heart the history of other vampires. Time passes, keeping Dexter in Latina. Then Charlie returns home, pregnant. Dexter and the Lyore learn of this news, and travel to America to visit the expecting couple. He appears after Charlie runs away from a very upset Kypton, and saves the young mother. Dexter stays with Charlie, helping her back home. On the way, stopping to punish Kypton and learn information about what is going on. During this time, Dexter learns that Charlie is expecting twins. Dexter also dispatches of the vampire known as Adric during this time. Back at the house, Dexter enjoys his time with the pregnant Charlie. Spending time with Charlie grows their bond. Dexter is present when Charlie drinks blood for the first time, and is happy to hear that she likes it. He is also present when Charlie dreams of having his daughter. Though he is pleased to hear this, he doesn't tell Charlie or Kypton. Instead he tells them that they have nothing to worry about. The more time he spends with Charlie, the more Kypton becomes angry. Kypton and Dexter end up getting in a fight. The result of their is fight is Charlie going to Latina with Dexter. One the way there, Dexter notices that Charlie stopped at her friends house. He doesn't like being here because of the past. Long time ago, Dexter was attacked by a werewolf. Grant was the one who rescued him, and then gave the werewolf a slow and painful death. Charlie's visit ends in tragedy, though this doesn't stop Dexter from taking Charlie to Latina. Nearing the jet, Dexter forces Charlie to behave and fall asleep once again. On the plan, Dexter enjoys a drink with Zeus, Kent, and Grant while reading a book full history of other vampires. When Charlie wakes up, Dexter reads her the story about Liza. As he finishes, the jet lands in Latina. At the airport Dexter buys Charlie a few things. One is a gold heart necklace with the name Carlislese on it. He also buys her three stuff animals- two polar bears and a black wolf. The wolf is for Carlislese while the polar bears are for the twins.